<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cause you are the one by tophaehae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587933">cause you are the one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophaehae/pseuds/tophaehae'>tophaehae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital Playlist, Alternate Universe - Medical, Falling In Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophaehae/pseuds/tophaehae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a head injury, a couple of nosy residents, one Lee Taeyong and a SHINHWA cover band for Doyoung and Jaehyun to <i> finally</i> get together<br/> </p><p>or, Hospital Playlist - AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, This is my first attempt at an NCT/WayV AU!</p><p>The title is from Shinhwa's Perfect Man. I suck at summaries but i swear if u see my notes its a lot better!! hahahha</p><p>This au is a result of me being obsessed with hospital playlist on netflix and also a tomlinshaw fic i read a million years ago. I highly recommend hospital playlist if you're looking for something fun and light!! its about friendship which really is my favorite thing in the world and it really aligns with what I associate NCT/WayV with. </p><p>I have a lot of free time right now and I've been wanting to write an NCT fic for ages. I have a couple of ideas and unfinished work and this is the first one I'm most confident in.. ish  </p><p>I've decided to split it into several chapters because i've got the whole story bulleted out but I can't seem to sit down and actually write the whole fic and I wanted it out hahaha but I may change this and make it 1 long as chapter who knows?? Also, I do most of my writing at like 2am so forgive me I may not see typos. (I may comeback an edit like 348923492 times)</p><p>I've made character profiles for everyone and if anyone's interested I can share my hella messy notes hahahah But this fic is my little way of expressing a little creativity during this time of the quarantine. </p><p> </p><p>I hope everyone is staying inside! :D enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Great job everyone, thank you.” Doyoung removes his scrubs, steps out of the operating room and stretches. It’s been a long day. </p><p>Doyoung takes his time and passes by the Nurses’ station to grab a snack from the vending machine before heading home. Looking back now, this was probably a huge mistake on his part. </p><p>Doyoung is only half surprised to see Johnny around the ER. The latter had made a big show about having to leave early.</p><p>“Did you get a call? I thought you had a date?” Doyoung says approaching Johnny who’s looking very well dressed. Johnny looks at him and Doyoung knows this is where he fucked up. </p><p>“Perfect! Just the Doctor I was looking for. Look, I need your help.” Johnny takes hold of Doyoung’s wrist and drags him to area of the secluded beds. Johnny is more than capable taking care of patients, so Doyoung thinks, this better be a life or death situation. </p><p>“Hey stop using your strength on me. Unless this is a life or death situation and it concerns the heart, count me out. I’m literally about to head out, I’ve got plans with Taeyong and a glass of wine” Doyoung says trying to shake his wrist out of Johnny's hold, to obviously, no avail. </p><p>“Getting drunk on Taeil and Taeyong’s couch is not a new plan Doie. But listen, I’ve got a date with Ten and I’m already 10 minutes late, you know how he gets just <i>Please</i>, help me.” Johnny says stopping just outside of the beds. </p><p>Doyoung sighs and looks at his watch and says, “Alright, what is it this time?”</p><p>Johnny opens the curtain and Doyoung winces at the sight before him. 

“<i>Shit</i>, Jaehyun I told you not to pass out.” </p><p>Johnny says rushing forward to wake Jaehyun up. Jaehyun has a pretty huge gash on the right side of his head and blood is dripping which definitely does not mean a good thing. Him and Johnny both reach out and help Jaehyun sit up.</p><p>“Oops my bad, you said you’d be back in 2 minutes, I counted and accidentally fell asleep.” Jaehyun says a bit loopy. He has an easy going smile on his face, dimples on full display. Doyoung rolls his eyes and fixes Jaehyun upright. Just as Doyoung holds up Jaehyun, he looks to his right and his eyes become wide as saucers. 

<i>Ok, Cute</i>. Doyoung thinks. </p><p>“Who’s the angel Johnny? Am I dead? Oh god, Sicheng’s gonna kill me. Wait, he can’t kill me if I’m already dead.” Jaehyun says. <i>Definitely a concussion. </i></p><p>Johnny laughs “Alright, Jae,  I’m leaving you with Dr. Doie the Angel. Again, I’m sorry Doie, love you both!” Johnny kisses Jaehyun’s temple and sends Doyoung a flying kiss. </p><p>Doyoung is all but cursing Johnny in his head. 

<i>He's the assistant professor for the cardiothoracic department. This should be Kun’s responsibility.</i> Doyoung sighs and begins to examine the gash on Jaehyun’s forehead. It’s not that deep, but it will definitely need stitches and an MRI. He pulls his phone out and texts one of the nurses on duty to look for an open schedule just to make sure things are all right inside Jaehyun's pretty little head.</p><p>Doyoung really hates Johnny.</p><p>Jaehyun is dozing off again so Doyoung snaps his fingers and positions Jaehyun so that he’s leaning on him while he's also trying to reach for the things he needed to clean the wound. </p><p>“Jaehyun, stay with me alright, Can you tell me what happened?” Doyoung says as he grabs for the nylon and tweazers. He's got Jaehyun sitting upright half leaning on him and half on the bed's support. </p><p>“I was here for a meeting with the Director Park and I ran into Johnny in the parking lot. I went up to surprise him but he opened his door and hit me with his stupid car door.” Jaehyun says pouting in the end. He also tries to reenact the scene that happened which makes Doyoung's task at hand ten times harder. Doyoung's trying to both steady Jaehyun and not poke his eye out when he notices Jaehyun looking up at him.

</p><p> “You’re so pretty like this Dr. Kim" Jaehyun says with a smile. </p><p>“Stop that, I’m trying to fix you up.” Doyoung says blushing. Jaehyun pouts.</p><p>“Why do you hate me?” Jaehyun says after a moment, he accompanied it with a pout. <i> God, he's a lot like Doyoung's 5-year old godson, freakin adorable. </i></p><p>“I don’t hate you. Who said that? Stop moving, I need to fix you properly.” Doyoung says trying once again to steady Jaehyun. </p><p>“Why don’t you like me then? I like you sooo much, in fact, I think I’m gonna kiss you” Jaehyun says puckering his lips and attempts to push himself up to meet Doyoung. </p><p>Doyoung catches himself and It really is to Doyoung’s luck that Nurse Na walks in right as Jaehyun tries to lean forward.</p><p>“I mean.. I could wait a while?” Jaemin says. Doyoung glares at him. <i>It really had to be the biggest gossip in the hospital. </i></p><p>“I’m done with the stitches. Is the room ready?” Doyoung says looking back at his work. He's trying to busy himself and avoid Jaemin at all costs. Jaehyun is slipping once again so Doyoung taps Jaehyun’s cheek.</p><p>“Hey Jaehyun, Nurse Na is here to take you get an X-ray to make sure you’re not bleeding inside. After that you gotta stay here to be observed, alright? You had a big cut and a concussion to match. I’ll let Johnny know.” Doyoung tries not to say it in a soft voice but Jaehyun's eyes are fluttering and he couldn't help it.</p><p>Jaehyun nods and smiles making his dimples come out. Jaemin comes forward and looks at Doyoung with the stupidest grin on his face. </p><p>“Jaehyun hyung is so cute. Look at how cute he is Dr. Kim” Jaemin says reaching out to poke Jaehyun’s dimple. Jaehyun lets out a giggle—an honest to god giggle—and mumbles, “Thank you Dr. Doie.”</p><p>Jaemin laughs, “Hi! that was me Jaehyun hyung, hello!” 

Jaehyun looks up and smiles wide at Jaemin. “Jaemin Na! I haven’t seen you in ages.” Jaehyun tries to sit up but Doyoung forces him back down to keep him steady so Jaemin can finally wheel him out. </p><p>“Hi! Can you lie down for me while I bring you to the MRI room? You can tell me all about how you want to kiss Dr. Kim on the way there.” Jaemin says already preparing the bed to be wheeled.</p><p>Doyoung can feel how excited Jaemin is for this. He also knows the younger one has been in the hospital for third shift, even if Jaemin is probably the most hospitable and accommodating nurse there is at Seo Medical, things can get pretty boring and this right here is an example of what could make the shift a little more enjoyable. Even if it is on Doyoung's expense. He starts tidying up while actively trying to hide his blush when he hears Jaehyun reply a couple of seconds later. </p><p>“I would but he fucking hates me, Nana.” Jaehyun says and Doyoung knows he's pouting—has seen it for himself just a couple of minutes ago. Jaemin laughs and sends a wink back to Doyoung. </p><p>Doyoung ends up extending his shift. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung wakes up to someone tapping his cheek. He's really fucking glad that Kun invested on a really nice couch for his office. He opens one eye and sees Taeil with a lunchbox that has <i>Taeyong</i> written all over it. </p><p>Taeil smiles at Doyoung and starts setting up the table for breakfast. Doyoung looks at his watch and realizes it’s pretty early for Taeil to be here. He also realizes that he's got a free day today. </p><p>“Why are you here so early? Do you have a delivery?” Doyoung says as he takes a bite of the egg sandwich and thanks god for <i>Lee Taeyong.</i> </p><p>“I’ve got out-patients to see. Yong was waiting for you last night. He got really worried about you, said something about how you never miss on wine nights. Then again, it was nice not having you around for once. You should head home though, maybe pass by the house if you're up for it” Taeil said walking towards Johnny's expensive coffee machine.</p><p>“Can’t. Johnny brought in Jaehyun yesterday and he’s under observation.” Doyoung says stretching he's trying to avoid eye contact with Taeil because this could really go both ways and its too early for Doyoung to explain why he's the one taking care of Jaehyun. 

</p><p>“For what?” Taeil asks and manages to work the machine. Doyoung is thankful it went the other way and Taeil isn't as nosy as the rest of their friends. He thinks being married really makes you care less about small things and for that, Doyoung is thankful. </p><p>“Johnny hit him with his car door. He left Jaehyun with me cause he was late for a date with Ten and you know how Ten gets.” Doyoung says waving his hand around. Trying to explain exactly how <i>Ten gets</i> which Taeil more than understands.</p><p>“Pass it to Kun then. It’s a concussion, make the Associate Professor of NS handle that. Go home, Doie. You’ve been here 3 shifts. Jeno is more than capable to handle your rounds for today.” Taeil says handing Doyoung a cup of coffee.</p><p>They chat over breakfast and until Taeil gets called.  Doyoung nods and finishes his coffee. He pecks Taeil’s cheek and Taeil, annoyed, waves him off. Doyoung smiles, feeling accomplished for annoying Taeil and exits the office. A part of him really wants to discharge Jaehyun himself so he takes a detour and goes by Jaehyun’s room.</p><p>When Doyoung reaches the wards, he's thankful Jaehyun is asleep. Doyoung thinks Jaehyun looks absolutely breathtaking like this and before he finds himself being creepy, he walks in and takes a look at his chart. </p><p>Just as he's about to open the clipboard, Jaemin’s voice startles him. “Go home Dr. Kim. I’ll text you when he’s discharged. He got a concussion, you patched him up, and he's fixed! I'll have one of the NS residents check him if it makes you feel better. Please trust me when I say everything is all good. No need to worry your cute little brain.” Jaemin rambles as he drags Doyoung to the elevator.</p><p>Doyoung really wants to say something, literally anything just so he can scold Jaemin about how he's older and he's an associate professor, but Jaemin is right and he doesn't want to further embarrass himself. He accepts his fate and hangs his head low as he punches the B1 on the elevator.</p><p>As the elevator doors close, Jaemins skips back to the nurses’ station and grabs his phone. </p><p>
  <i><b>Nana</b></i><br/>
<i>Don’t tell Ten hyung, but Jaehyun hyung is here because Dr. Johnny hit his head with a car door and Dr. Doyoung patched him up :oooo </i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Yang2x&lt;3</b></i><br/>
<i>Oh thank god. You think he’ll get discharged today? I’ve got a meeting with him at 10am but I am not ready.</i>
</p><p><b><i>Nana</i></b><br/>
<i>You’re safe babe. I’ll make sure he gets discharged late ;)</i><br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung exits the elevator and runs into Kun in the parking lot. Kun rolls his eyes as he closes his door and clicks his tongue at Doyoung. </p><p>“One of us definitely does not belong here and it’s definitely you.” Kun says, taking a sip out of his coffee. Doyoung sticks his tongue out at him.</p><p>As Doyoung opens his door, he remembers Jaehyun and how Kun is exactly the person he needed, “Can you check in with Room 119? Let me know if he gets discharged today alright?” He says as he puts his things in the back seat and enters his car. </p><p>“What’s up with the patient?” Kun says leaning down on Doyoung’s car window.</p><p>“Jaemin will explain.” Doyoung says, starting his car and shooing Kun away.</p><p>“Why can’t you tell me?” Kun says, accusingly.</p><p>“Because I’m sure the nurses’ station is having a field day about this and I don’t want to take Jaemin’s fun away. He’s been here for more than 20 hours.” Doyoung says looking at Kun. </p><p>Kun is nothing but a softie for the younger ones at the hospital so Doyoung knows Kun's gonna buy the nurses' station pastries just to cheer them up.</p><p>“Alright, Ask Nana then. Bye Doie! Enjoy your day off alright” Kun says pushing himself away from the door, huge grin on his annoyingly handsome face.</p><p>“Bye, let me know if anything happens.”</p><p>Doyoung drives away and decides on passing by the grocery store to grab a few things for dinner. After a quick trip, he's back home and packing away his last bag of groceries when he gets a text. He figures its Kun updating him on getting Jaehyun discharged but is surprised that the message reads <i> Jung Jaehyun</i>. He opens the message and actually smiles. Its a selfie of Jaehyun with Jaemin and Kun showing his discharge papers and his wound with a text: <i>Thanks for patching me up Dr. Kim ;) </i></p><p>Doyoung <i>does not</i> save the picture. He does however go back to packing away his groceries with a huge smile on his face when he gets another text, this time, from Ten. </p><p>
  <b>Ten</b><br/>
<i>Johnny did WHAT to JAEHYUN??!??!????</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Doyoung ignores it and decides it's time to prepare dinner.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so are we ready to dive into this world i thought of at around 2am????</p><p>so a couple of details:<br/>- Doyoung, Johnny, Taeil, Kun and Yuta are all Assistant/Associate Professors of specific departments at the hospital.<br/>- Johnny's family owns the hospital (Seo Medical Center)<br/>- Jaehyun is a friend of Johnny through Ten, his boyfriend. We will meet the rest in the next chapters<br/>- Yes, Taeil and Taeyong are married!<br/>- I'm pushing the yangjae/jaeyang agenda and maybe other relationships :ooooo</p><p>ps. i'm not a med student but my best friend is, but most of the medical terms/procedures i know are based of things i watched from grey's anatomy and the show (hospital playlist) itself!<br/>pps. i took pre-med in uni but gave up the dream, i dont know anything. i now work in a start up. :D</p><p>If anyone wants character profiles i might just share them!!! let me know what u guys think &lt;3 thank u in advance  &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe it also takes one Zhong Chenle to push the Doyoung x Jaehyun agenda</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!  I really wanted to update. Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun is late. But he’s got a really good excuse. <i>Sort of</i>.</p><p>It's been an hour since he had last texted Ten (where he<i>lied</i> and said he was already on his way). He really wants to blame it on the traffic but if he’s being honest, it's also because he really wanted to see a certain cardiothoracic doctor. </p><p>Ten’s assistant has been updating Jaehyun on Ten's mood since 8:00 in the morning. Their meeting is an extremely important milestone for their <i>”little”</i> start up so Ten’s over the place mood has been very well placed. However, Jaehyun has known Ten for a decade—give or take, and he definitely knows that there are certain things that can calm a slightly on edge Tennie down. </p><p>One those things, Jaehyun has on hand. He enters the meeting room armed with a peace offering in the form of a <i>Coffee Bean</i>. He nods at Ten’s assistant and makes a mental note to send her a gift for keeping up with him for the last 7 months. </p><p>“You’re late.” Ten says typing away on his laptop. His glasses are perched on his nose, it definitely makes him look like Miranda Priestly from Devil Wears Prada, but Jaehyun thinks this isn't the time for jokes. </p><p>“Yes, but I come with gifts!” Jaehyun says offering the drink. Ten looks up and examines the drink Jaehyun has offered. </p><p>“Ice?” Ten says, testing Jaehyun. </p><p>“The small crunch size pieces you love so much. Theres practically more ice than there is tea, so, you're welcome. ” Jaehyun beams and takes a seat across Ten. Ten rolls his eyes but accepts the drink anyway. </p><p>“Oh, where's your protégé off to today?”  Jaehyun comments to distract Ten as he starts setting up for their meeting. </p><p>“Donghyuck is working from home—and by home I mean my place. I’m making him go over some things for this expansion. I need him on top of legal on this.” Ten says sipping out from his straw. </p><p>Ten already has his annoyed face on. It comes out whenever Jaehyun takes forever to do anything—which admittedly is almost always. It's only about time until Ten starts tapping the Rolex on his hand which looks comical on his tiny wrist. But Johnny insisted on matching watches and Ten couldn’t resist Johnny. </p><p>“Okay, okay I get it I’m late. But before you say anything, I passed by the hospital to get my stitches out thanks to your dumb boyfriend.” Jaehyun says pointing at the fresh bandage on his head. </p><p>“Oh, did Doyoung do you?” Ten says with a devilish smile. <i>Annoyed Ten finally avoided</i>. </p><p>“I wish.” Jaehyun says ”accidentally” slamming his iPad on the table down a little too harshly. </p><p>“Oh, Jae.” Ten says reaching out for Jaehyun’s hand. It’s meant to be comforting but Jaehyun knows Ten, and he knows it's more to mock him than anything. </p><p>“Dr. Qian fixed me up, which was great.” Jaehyun mentions.</p><p>“Bless.” Ten says fondly. Ten has always mentioned Kun to be his “free pass.” It’s weird, and Jaehyun thinks Johnny’s an actual saint for keeping up with Ten for 10 years—which is give or take, the same amount of time Ten has had a crush on Kun. But really, who wouldn’t have a crush on Kun, he’s <i>Kun</i>. </p><p>“Is Sicheng joining us?” Jaehyun says, finally done setting up for the meeting. </p><p>“No. He said if we really needed him, we should’ve scheduled the meeting later. Shall we then? Where are we on the timeline for this expansion?” Ten says moving the meeting’s agenda along. </p><p>It’s a pretty big deal. Their little tech start up, <i>Neo Culture Technology</i> is finally in its 10th year and is finally for expansion to other parts of East Asia. </p><p>Spearheading the first phase of this expansion is Jaehyun. He and Ten have been working their asses off choosing the right people and the right partners to make sure that the people taking over the expansion in Japan get the vision, mission and whole purpose of NCT. </p><p>Neo Culture Technology or <i>NCT</i> is an app that makes health facilities affordable for everyone. It’s like a healthcare plan, but more accessible and digital aged. In its early years, It allowed users to do online consultations rather than physically going to healthcare centers and or going on WEBMD to diagnose themselves. </p><p>Ten and Sicheng had come up with the idea back in the early days of their Uni life. Sicheng got injured during one of their illegal late night dance practices and couldn’t walk to the university’s clinic. Ten, the genius that he claims he is, had called his cousin Taeyong who was at that time, a Med Student and asked if Taeyong could assess Sicheng. Along with Taeyong’s help, who had called the Clinic and told them exactly what needed to be done, the idea of NCT was born. </p><p>Jaehyun had come into the picture as the company’s <i>face</i>. He was a double major in university, which was a product of him being an overachiever and also being completely lost and unsure of what exactly he wanted to major in. He had a knack for business; but more than that, he was driven by heavy attachment to societal development. 


More importantly, He and Sicheng have known each other since middle school (when Sicheng still allowed people to call him Winwin and he had only known a couple of Korean phrases) so it was only right that Sicheng had pitched him—his best friend of almost 20+ years now—the position of CEO. </p><p>Where Sicheng hated knowing new people, Jaehyun absolutely thrived in. It also helped that Jaehyun was already in 5 different student organizations and a fraternity. </p><p>Ten, being the trust fund baby that he was, became the Chief of Finance and officially, after earning his law degree and license, the main legal counsel for NCT. Sicheng, who was an electronics and communications engineering student, became the backbone and main developer of the app backed by his older brother’s own tech company in China. </p><p>With the three of them as top management and a total staff of ten people, Neo Culture Technology was launched. 10 years later, with 80 staff members in HQ, NCT has found solid hospital and pharmaceutical partners to be available consultants to all 12.2 million (and more) app users. </p><p>After three hours of timeline planning, financial and legal backing and a few instagram breaks, Ten and Jaehyun finish the meeting. </p><p> </p><p>Its a couple of hours later into the day (when Jaehyun’s staring at his calendar for the next couple of months) when he gets a text.</p><p> </p><p><i><b>Lele</b></i><br/>
<i>You better not be late</i>.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun decides that's enough work for the day and gets up to say bye to both Ten and Sicheng. He passes by Ten’s office only to find it empty. Ten’s assistant mentions something about  Ten leaving early to make sure Donghyuck gets a proper meal. Jaehyun thinks its because Ten just wants to catch up on his current drama.</p><p>Jaehyun says a thank you and tells her to head home. He goes to the Sicheng's office to let him know that he'll be home late. He finds Sicheng and Yangyang (Sicheng’s favorite data science guy) discussing data statics over beer. </p><p>Jaehyun enters the room, solely to annoy both his favorite geeks. “Isn’t this fun," Jaehyun says entering the room with a wide smile "I'm sad I didn't get an invite to this little party but, i’m heading out, I’ve got dinner with Lele.” He says passing by the table to grab a handful of their snacks. </p><p>Jaehyun ruffles Yangyang's hair, mainly to annoy him. Yangyang glares at Jaehyun, then a wide smile breaks on his face. </p><p>“I heard from a little cutie that Jaehyun hyung was at the hospital today to get his stitches out" Yangyang says turning to Sicheng. "Nana said he saw hyung ask for Dr. Kim, It just so happens that Dr. Qian was doing his rounds and he ended up volunteering to remove the stitches himself and, you were" Yangyang says, pointing at Jaehyun with his beer bottle "as Nana said, <i>pouting like a 5 year old</i>.” Yangyang finishes with a devilish smile. Sicheng smiles back and is absolutely loving how red Jaehyun's ears are turning. </p><p>
  <i>God he can’t stand these kids. </i>
</p><p>Jaehyun flicks Yangyang’s ear and Yangyang immediately sticks his tongue out. </p><p>Sicheng laughs at the little exchange, “Ah, Jaehyunnie, thank you for being you. Never change.” Sicheng reaches out and pinches Jaehyun’s cheeks. </p><p>Jaehyun’s phone starts ringing, he picks up and immediately starts telling Chenle that <i>he’s on his way, jesus. </i></p><p>He takes another handful of the snacks laid out in front of Yangyang and starts walking to the door, “Alright, I’m gonna head out and have dinner with my brother before he becomes a slave for that damn hospital.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun picks Chenle up from the bus station and they make their way to a little <i>Chimaek</i> restaurant they frequent at. It takes 10 minutes before Jaehyun starts talking about how he and Doyoung have been sending selfies to each other since he got the minor head injury. He’s on the 6th selfie when Chenle hands him a glass of beer and begs him to stop. </p><p>“It’s been 10 years, can’t you just ask him out like a normal fucking person?” Chenle says in between bites. </p><p>Jaehyun glares at him “I have! But he’s always brushed me off. He thinks I was joking.” </p><p>He picks up his beer and downs it. He feels a little miserable that his younger brother is calling him out and making him realize that it really has been 10 years of his stupid little crush on Kim Doyoung</p><p>Jaehyun will never forget the night he met Doyoung. It's nothing cheesy, but the two had met on two important occasions in Jaehyun's life which makes it quite impossible to ever forget, 1) Ten's 25th birthday (Which, admittedly, is only important because Ten <i>insists</i> on grand celebrations) and; 2) NCT's official launch being a week after. </p><p>At that time, Doyoung and the rest of the doctors were already well into their 3rd year of medical school. Taeyong, who had just recently dropped out of med school and also, Ten’s cousin, had introduced their group of friends to each other, and more importantly, Doyoung to Jaehyun. </p><p>Doyoung and Jaehyun had hit it off pretty well. In fact, Jaehyun thought he would have definitely gone home, or at least had gotten a number that exact night 10 years ago. But one minute they’re flirting and the next they aren’t. A couple months later,  they met at another gathering only for Doyoung to be all standoffish. </p><p>Ever since, it’s been subtle flirting, Doyoung in and out of long term relationships and Jaehyun with sporadic relationships that never really meant anything. They've been skirting around each other for 10 whole years—<i>Jesus</i>—Though, if Jaehyun was being honest, he’s always felt a little intimidated by Dr. Kim Doyoung. </p><p>He snaps out of his little moment when Chenle begins to speak, “You should sit him down. Tell him you’re 100% sincere about being in love with him for the last 10 years.” He says, passing Jaehyun another glass this time, with soju in it. </p><p>“I’m <i>not</i> in love with him." Jaehyun begins, a little defensive "I just think it's great that someone is so accomplished at such a young age you know?” Jaehyun finishes, albeit, a little dreamily. He cringes at himself and downs the drink. </p><p>“He’s 36—That’s hardly young. And for the record, you, Ten hyung and Sicheng ge built a company at age 25." Chenle says, taking a shot and passing one to Jaehyun as well "you’re as accomplished, if not, more than he is.” They clink their shots and and Chenle begins pouring another one for him and Jaehyun. </p><p>“But, he saves lives Lele, <i>LIVES</i>.” Jaehyun says, taking the the drink Chenle had just finished pouring to down. </p><p>“So do you? Sort of"  Chenle says, offering Jaehyun a piece of chicken.  "Is this why you haven’t asked him out properly?” Jaehyun refuses and grabs the soju bottle next to Chenle. </p><p>He pours himself a shot, “He's intimidating. He's dated Kun for fucks sake? <i>Kun.</i> He also dated that Jinyoung guy, you know, the really hot firefighter. I’m not at par with any of those guys and if Doyoung broke up with them, who’s to say I even have a chance?” He doesn't notice but he ends up downing two shots at the end of his little spiel. </p><p>Chenle rolls his eyes. “Dr. Kim’s pride is huge. After being his resident for the last three years, Jeno hyung told me that Dr. Kim’s biggest flaw is his pride." He says, taking in between bites again,  "And it doesn’t help that you’re the exact same thing. He's probably had the same crush on your stupid face as well but is just waiting on you to do something or like literally, anything. ” Chenle finishes, making a very strong point.  He's staring at the now empty soju bottle and sighs. He asks for the check subtly seeing as his brother is definitely, too far gone as of the moment. </p><p>Chenle gets to eat a couple more pieces of chicken until he notices that Jaehyun is a little too quiet.</p><p>Chenle sighs, looks at rest of the chicken and asks for their food to be taken out. By the time he's back, Jaehyun already has his head on the table and Chenle’s really afraid that Jaehyun's about to cry. He pulls out Jaehyun’s wallet and keys and begins lifting his brother's almost dead weight. </p><p>Chenle drags Jaehyun’s body to the car and drives both of them home to Jaehyun and Sicheng’s apartment. </p><p>After successfully getting Jaehyun changed and on the couch, (No way Chenle’s sleeping on the couch, his brother has a tempur bed. He’s gonna take advantage of this) he takes Jaehyun’s phone and scrolls through Jaehyun’s library. He finds the perfect selfie and sends it to Doyoung with the caption: <i>”Fighting Dr. Kim! :D”</i></p><p>Doyoung replies a couple minutes later, a selfie of him going through medical cases with the kiss emoji. Chenle thinks he's done his job. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun wakes up with a massive hangover. Theres a note on his forehead from Chenle. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i> Took your car. Will be back before 10PM, gotta enjoy the freedom before I intern for the hospital. Thanks for the meal hyung, take care of your hangover. Lele</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun smiles looking at the note, and then, suddenly immediately regrets it. He’s once again reminded that he can’t and should never drink like he’s in his early twenties again. </p><p>He checks his watch and realizes Sicheng could still be in the house.</p><p>“Siche-” Jaehyun tries to shout.</p><p>“I’m already out of the door Jaehyun.” Sicheng closes the door and leaves no room for Jaehyun to request for him to make him breakfast. </p><p>Jaehyun searches around for his phone and calls Ten. </p><p>“I’m hungover, I can’t make it.” Jaehyun says as a greeting. "Please remind me never to drink with Chenle again"</p><p>Jaehyun can hear Shinhwa in the background, “Good morning to you too Jaehyunnie. I’m in the car with Johnny, say hello.” Ten says as a reply, already too happy for a hungover Jaehyun.</p><p>Jaehyun groans in response.</p><p>“I’ll make sure your assistant moves all your meetings. Make sure to call Taeyong alright? Ask for his hangover soup. It’ll work wonders.” Ten says, worry and also nagging apparent in his voice.</p><p>Jaehyun knows that even if he doesn't call Taeyong himself, Ten would for him because no matter what Ten says, Sicheng and Jaehyun’s number one supporter, defender and also nagger is and always will be Ten. </p><p>Jaehyun says bye to both Johnny and Ten. He goes through his texts and notices that his and Doyoung’s conversation has been recently opened. He hopes to god its not him drunk texting Doyoung. </p><p>He opens the conversation and is shocked by the cute new selfie from Doyoung. He’s about to reply that he has no recollection of sending a selfie when he gets an e-mail notification and gets sidetracked. He proceeds to get all the calls and emails on the way so he can pass out for the rest of the day. Doyoung’s conversation and selfie is slightly forgotten. He’s on his 4th reply to an email when he gets a call from Taeyong himself.</p><p>“Hi Jae, Tennie called me and said you needed help. Should I come over?” Taeyong says in a very cheery voice. Jaehyun then realizes he’s at work. </p><p>“Hyung, are you alright to be on the phone right now?" Jaehyun says moving around so he rest his head "Don’t you have a bunch of 4 year olds to take care of?” His headache subsided for awhile but its back and as present as ever. </p><p>“I am at work but it’s alright, the kids are just using me as a building" Jaehyun hears high pitched giggles in the background "I can send over the list of ingredients or if you can wait until about 3PM I can pass by and make it myself?” Taeyong says in an overly sweet voice. Jaehyun can picture him trying to entertain the little gremlins running around him, ah, to be a pre-school teacher. </p><p>“It’s alright hyung. I think Sicheng had just gone shopping so I probably have everything around me" Jaehyun says looking at the door, contemplating on getting up "Just send me the recipe and I could get on it, thank you so much.” Jaehyun says, closing his eyes. He’s listing down other things he has to do before he gets to pass out.</p><p>“Alright, though, It’s been so long since I’ve seen you, I was very excited about your hangover. Jeno has told me your little brother, Chenle, is also joining Seo Med quite soon. Come over for dinner soon, I’ve got a new oven!”

In Jaehyun’s hungover induced brain, he remembers the selfie from Doyoung and how this is his golden ticket. Thank god for Lee Taeyong. </p><p>“Hyung! I think that's a fantastic idea. Why don’t we have little dinner potluck over at your place? Invite everyone?” Jaehyun says already flipping through his calendar for a free friday night. </p><p>“Jae! That’s a great idea! Let me see what I can do. Let me know how the soup goes alright? I’ll talk to you soon, the kids just told me buildings don’t talk.” Taeyong hangs up the phone before Jaehyun can properly say goodbye. </p><p>Three hours later, he gets an invitation on his calendar for next friday,<b>”Potluck @ Moon-Lee 8PM”</b></p><p>Jaehyun clicks accept.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A couple of notes</p><p>- Chenle is Jaehyun's adopted brother, He's still a Zhong, lets just say they're related through far cousins (Zhong - Jung) but Chenle's parents couldn't take care of him thus the Jung family taking him in<br/>- Their age ranks are all the same to real life<br/>- Yangyang is the data science lead, he takes care of all data gathering and running scripts and making sure things go right w the app. He's Sicheng's favorite<br/>- Ten is CFO and also Legal. Donghyuck is a lawyer who is under Ten. Ten is grooming him to take over legal so he can focus on the financial side of NCT.<br/>- Taeyong is a preschool teacher, he dropped out of med school and married Taeil, theyve been married for 5 years.<br/>- Ten and Johnny met through Taeyong and started dating on the night of Ten's 25th birthday<br/>- Chenle is currently in med school, he will be interning at the hospital very soon<br/>- interns, fellows, residents and professors are different ranks at the hospital. interns are still in med school the rest are doing the med proper.<br/>- i dont know anything about business but i work at a start up<br/>- i also dont know timelines.. 10 years is enough to finish med school right?<br/>- Jaewin bffs!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Alright, please let me know how u feel in the comments thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thank you Qian Kun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Waaaah its been a minute. Been hella busy with work and I've been feeling really overwhelmed recently. Also, super massive mega thank you to everyone who left comments &lt;333333</p><p>I've had this in my drafts for mooooooonths but I havent had the time to finish it and I just wanted to not give up on this project at least. </p><p>ALSOOO NCT 2020!!!! HOW HYPED ARE WE?????<br/>btw, Superm's new album is bomb. Like, wow WOW SM really outdid themselves this year with the releases and theres literally more to come jesusssssss</p><p>Also, its SEO MEDICAL CENTER cause of the romanized version of "서"</p><p>Anyway, I hope everyone's still staying safe and healthy! </p><p>WARNING: Language (i think i cursed a lot)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kun’s office at the Neuroscience wing is where most, if not all, their days start, Today is not any different. </p><p>Well before all five of them had started working at the hospital, Kun, Johnny and Yuta had already contributed to making the office a second home; It was almost like a college dorm room but organized, and it didn’t reek of weed and sweat and burnt toast. Which just absolutely ace —There's the couch Kun had shipped from Switzerland (it cost a fortune but it’s insanely worth it, daresay, better than their own beds), Then there’s three coffee machines that Johnny spent a ridiculous amount of money on, and lastly, Yuta’s wardrobe and mini fridge which is always stocked with snacks; ice cream, juice boxes, yoghurt, flavored milk cartons— literally a small convenient store. (He says it’s all for him but it’s really more for bribing the interns to specialize in general surgery and also for his five year old son, Yunoh.)</p><p>Doyoung walks in around lunch time and finds Johnny and Yuta eating while Taeil’s pacing around the room on his phone.  

“Tell me again why we all decided to work for Johnny?” He says as a greeting sitting across Yuta and grabbing a pair of chopsticks.</p><p>He had just come back from a particularly gruelling visit to the VIP wards after checking up on their current patient who was due for a bypass grafting the next week—Doyoung wanted to strangle him half the time, but he was bringing in money and it’s against the Doctor’s oath he took <i>or whatever. </i></p><p>After Mr. Seo had announced his retirement from the hospital board,  Johnny had forgone the offer of being Director as he felt that Dr. Chanyeol Park—Johnny’s mentor—was a better fit for the role <i>(Johnny has also been very vocal about earning his place at the hospital through his work—not his name)</i>. </p><p> Johnny seeing this as an opportunity, decided to make a deal with Dr. Park to not only make Johnny, Yuta and Kun the primary doctors for VIP Patients, but he had also managed to convince Dr. Park that the hospital <i>absolutely</i>needed Taeil and Doyoung as well. </p><p>Doyoung and Taeil, who had regular patients and stable jobs at other hospitals had agreed because of two reasons: One, They didn’t mind moving to the hospital where all their friends were; and Two, Johnny had promised they would get more leisure time.</p><p>He was half right. </p><p>“It’s because he’s paying us triple, plus, look at us” Yuta says while using his chopsticks to point around the room.

“We get to hang out like this again; it’s been a good 4 years, hasn’t it Doie?” He finishes with a huge smile and a wink to match. </p><p>Doyoung whines,  though he doesn’t always admit it, it has been nice being around his friends again. </p><p>“Hey, don’t forget it’s a potluck tonight okay?” Taeil says, sitting down beside Johnny. “I don’t want Yong to get all sad because he didn’t cook enough for everyone, when its been clearly decided that we all had to bring our own food alright?” Taeil finishes glaring at each one of them. Mostly, Yuta. </p><p>“Hello, people who do not own this office!” Kun says, entering his office with his two residents.</p><p>“Hello!” All four of them reply with mouthfuls of their lunch— mostly to annoy Kun. </p><p>“I wish my own resident followed and worshiped me around like yours did, Kunnie” Johnny says while smiling at the two. Yuta tries to steal a dumpling out of his soup only for Johnny to catch him and slap his hands away. </p><p>“Don’t be embarrassing, Johnny. Their presence here is more welcome and valid than you guys” Kun says, going over his book shelf. 

“Besides, I’m glad Lucas isn’t here. He’s you, just younger and louder.” Kun passes by Johnny to flick his ear and hands over the cases to his residents. </p><p>Doyoung notices one of them—Renjun, he believes— look abruptly at Johnny as Dr. Lucas Wong is mentioned. <i>Interesting</i>.</p><p>“That hurts my ego, I’m still young.” Johnny says pouting into his lunch. </p><p>“Now that I think about it, Dr. Park, Johnny and Lucas are all alike” Yuta says “It’s like three overgrown puppies. No wonder kids love them.” </p><p>Renjun—Doyoung is sure now—looks down at his feet and Doyoung notices a slight blush on his cheeks. </p><p>“Thank you Xiaojun and Renjun, I’ll check on your progress before the discussion later alright?” Kun says handing over the files. “I’ll steer most of the conversation towards you since I want one of you to lead and the other to assist the surgery.” Both his residents look up at Kun—stars in their eyes, obviously— nod and say good bye to the rest of them. </p><p>“Hey Kunnie, don’t forget that tonight’s a potluck. Yong’s request is your stir fried beef noodles.” Taeil says once Kun settles down and grabs his own pair of chopsticks to dig into their lunch. </p><p>“Of course, how could I miss the opportunity of a lifetime to see <i>‘Doie and Jaehyun Episode 3 Season 10’</i>” Kun smiles and high fives Yuta.<br/>
Doyoung balls up a napkin and throws it at Kun. </p><p>“I was at the nurse’s station earlier today and Jaemin and Hendery were telling me that Jaehyun and Doyoung have been sending selfies to each other for the past 2 weeks.” Johnny says—<i>god</i>, Doyoung’s going to stop giving the nurse’s station food. </p><p>“Look, our Doyoung is blushing! Is tonight the night Jung Jaehyun gets our Doyoung?” Yuta says, absolutely loving the color rising on Doyoung’s face.<br/>
Doyoung considers throwing his stethoscope at both of them. </p><p>“I’m just glad there's finally something going on” Johnny says taking a sip out of his drink, “I hope this would mean Jaehyun wouldn’t be over at Ten and I’s as much—I love him, but, a guy’s has to be allowed to walk around his own house naked you know?”<br/>
Doyoung rolls his eyes at Johnny while both Yuta and Kun giggle to themselves. </p><p>“Same here, I love Doyoung, but I think it’s time to leave the nest” Taeil says, sympathetically nodding along to Johnny.</p><p>“Well, I’ll take Doie in! It would be fun living with Yunoh and me—I promise. Speaking of my child, what are your plans for the weekend?” Yuta says, looking around at all of them.</p><p>“I’ll be at home trying out a couple of new dishes, you should come over, Yunoh can be my little sous chef.” Kun says, already getting up to start cleaning out their table. </p><p>“I think I’m doing the groceries tomorrow?” Johnny says, picking up his phone and going over his reminders.<br/>
Taeil nods along with Johnny, “Same” </p><p>“Ah, to be domestic and married,” Kun says to both Taeil and Johnny. </p><p>Right before Doyoung gets a word in to tease Kun, his phone rings. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung has a reputation in the hospital. He knows he comes off as a little bit intimidating—it’s a defense mechanism—but as he’s looking at the two interns in front of him, he hopes at least one of them gets inspired by what he’s about to do. </p><p>He’s prepping for a surgery—a 2 year old boy named Minyoung— when Lee Jeno, his own resident, comes up to him and introduces two new Med Student Interns.</p><p>“Hello, I’m Dr. Kim, what are your names?” Doyoung says as he continues scrubbing off his hands and arms.</p><p>“Zhong Chenle” </p><p>“Park Jisung” </p><p> Doyoung looks at the two bright eyed students and nods, “Alright. It’s going to take a couple of hours. Leave when you want to.” Doyoung says, finishing off. He’s looking at Jeno and motions for him to guide the two to get into scrubs. </p><p>“Alright, let’s save baby Minyoung,” Doyoung says, as a greeting, walking in the OR with all the assisting staff.</p><p> </p><p>The surgery takes about 5 hours, Doyoung finishes and stretches his neck. He looks around and sees the two interns huddled, craning their necks to get a better look. He calls them over.</p><p>“Thank Minyoung, he survived,” Doyoung says as the two come closer. </p><p>The interns look fascinated and Doyoung lets out a little smile. He remembers seeing his own mentor, Dr. Byun, doing the same thing and showing him how rewarding it is to feel and see a pumping heart. He hopes it inspires the two younger ones to specialize in Cardio. </p><p>“Alright, great job, thank you everyone. Jeno, please finish up.” He says, nodding to both the med interns and Jeno. He leaves the operating room and looks at his messages.</p><p>Theres a message from Jaehyun—a selfie of him getting off work—Doyoung takes one of him outside the OR and sends it over with a caption <i>I just saved a two year old</i>.</p><p>As he’s getting ready to head home to change before dinner, his phone buzzes and he checks to see Jaehyun's text with a selfie to match. 

<b><i> Jaehyun</i></b>
amazing!!!! :D c u later doyoungie hyung<br/>
Doyoung smiles and sets out for the exit. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung keeps fidgeting; He’s trying very hard not to think about being nervous cause he doesn’t want to admit the <i>reason</i> as to why he was nervous.</p><p>Doyoung is thankful that Yuta hasn’t said anything—that is, until they drop off Yunoh at Yuta’s ex-wife's place. <i>Too good to be true</i>.</p><p>“What’s got you jumping out your seat Doie?” Yuta says driving off and towards Taeil and Taeyong’s place.</p><p>Doyoung stares out the window and tries to calm his jittery legs. “I am not” He says, a little too late. </p><p>Yuta laughs but doesn’t say anything. Doyoung is a little thankful that for once, Yuta knows when to shut up. </p><p> </p><p>They arrive at the Moon-Lee’s after about 10 minutes. Doyoung gives himself a pep talk and enters the house like he’s done a million times.</p><p>Taeyong pops out of the corner and gives Doyoung and Yuta a massive hug. “You’re just in time,” Taeyong says, pulling away. “Almost everyone is here!” He looks at Doyoung with a knowing smile and in return, Doyoung rolls his eyes.</p><p>“I saved a two-year old today. Let’s celebrate!” Doyoung says, <i>fake it til you make it</i> isn’t his life motto for nothing. </p><p>Doyoung enters and makes quick scan around the room. He’s a little disappointed that the person he was looking for hasn’t arrived yet, but he does also feel a little relieved because it means he can drink a little to ease his nerves. </p><p>Though Doyoung hasn’t admitted out loud, he definitely hopes that this time around, he does find the courage to at least ask Jaehyun out for a coffee.<br/>
He jumps a little when someone taps his shoulder with a beer bottle.</p><p>“He’s late, as usual” Ten says, offering the other one to Doyoung.

“I haven’t seen you in ages, but I have heard quite a lot about you these past weeks from Jaehyun.” Ten says with his little devilish imp smile. </p><p>Doyoung purses his lips and wills his cheeks not to turn red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He says, taking a swig from his beer.<br/>
Ten laughs “Okay, <i>Dongyoung</i>. But if my CEO loses his game because of something <i>you</i> did, you better expect some serious damages from me.” Ten says, sizing Doyoung up. </p><p>Doyoung rolls his eyes at Ten. They clink their bottles. </p><p>“Alright, I don’t think I can wait for those two anymore, shall we begin?” Taeyong says, entering the living room wearing an apron with a peanuts character in the front. </p><p>They all settle around the massive dining table the Moon-Lees have. Despite being the only two people living in the house, Taeyong and Taeil are natural hosts. There is always room for guests at the house. More often than not, it’s Doyoung, Johnny, Yuta and Kun who are taking advantage of Taeyong’s cooking, Taeil’s wine collection and the great view they had over Seoul. </p><p>“Alright, dig in everyone” Taeyong says motioning at the food laid out buffet style on the counter. Taeil sidles up next to Taeyong and gives him a little kiss on the cheek. </p><p>Doyoung pretends to gag just to tease Taeil a little. Then, the doorbell rings. </p><p>Taeil smiles wide because he knows who its gonna be and he knows exactly that now is his time to get back at Doyoung. </p><p>Doyoung busies himself with the food and drags Kun and Yuta to the table. </p><p>“What-” Kun says as Doyoung forces him to sit down. Yuta is on Doyoung’s other side and a protest is about to come out of his mouth when Jaehyun and Sicheng enter the dining area. </p><p>Yuta shuts up and looks at Doyoung with a huge smile while Kun laughs at Doyoung’s other side. </p><p>“Hi! Sorry, had to wait for the chicken.” Jaehyun says, raising the take out bag he was holding. Doyoung looks directly at Jaehyun and immediately ducks his head when Jaehyun smiles at him. </p><p>Both Yuta and Kun are snickering beside him and he tries elbowing both of them at the same time just as Jaehyun says, “Hi Doyoung hyung”  </p><p>Doyoung looks up and he feels like everyone in the room is waiting for him to make a move. He lifts his hand and gives Jaehyun a small wave. He also hears Kun snort beside him so he decides to elbow him and go back to eating his food. </p><p> </p><p>Dinner was quite uneventful because Doyoung refused to make eye contact with Jaehyun. He knew he was being a coward and that all of their friends (including Jaehyun) has been trying to get him to say more than a <i> hello <i>.</i></i></p><p>Several discussions and about two plates of dessert later, the group had decided to move to the living room to breakout some more wine and settle into the evening. </p><p>As everyone find their spots around the couch and settle in different positions, Kun nudges Doyoung to Jaehyun’s side. </p><p>Doyoung, who’s usually a lot more graceful, trips over his own feet. He sees it happen in slow motion and the next thing he knows, Jaehyun is pushed off the couch and Doyoung is kneeling down beside him. Doyoung is horrified cause the wound on Jaehyun’s forehead opened and blood is once again dripping from the gauze.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ah! Shit, i’m so so so sorry Jaehyun, oh my god” Doyoung says. trying to pick himself up. He wants to kill Qian Kun. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey, it’s alright, i-”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Jaehyun, I love you, but your blood is going to go everywhere. Can you go clean him up Doie?” Taeyong says in the most loving way he can. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Doyoung looks up at Taeyong with wide eyes. Taeyong doesn’t waiver. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Doyoung gets up and puts out his hand for Jaehyun to take. Jaehyun smiles, takes his hand and tries to shakily get up. The 30 second walk to the guest bathroom is agony for Doyoung. He wants to say a million things to Jaehyun but can’t seem to say anything—literally, anything, <i> jesus</i>— out loud. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They reach the bathroom and he instructs Jaehyun to sit down on the toilet as he rummages for the first aid kit. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I can literally hear you making monologues hyung” Jaehyun says to break the silence. Doyoung curses, finally finds the kit and looks at Jaehyun. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to trip and push you over, It’s Kun’s fault.” Doyoung says, approaching Jaehyun. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaehyun smiles his million dollar dimple smile and Doyoung physically melts. “It’s alright, I finally have time to talk to you since you’ve been avoiding me the whole night.”  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Doyoung curses internally. “I wasn’t avoiding you, I was...pacing” Jaehyun laughs and Doyoung thinks he’s crazy cause his heart is about to explode. Which is bad, he’s a cardiothoracic surgeon, his heart shouldn’t explode—it can’t. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Can you look up for me? I just have to change this out, I think it just got jostled. again, I cannot stress this enough, I’m sorry” Doyoung says asking permission from Jaehyun to touch him. Jaehyun nods, follows his direction and Doyoung begins to work. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He’s so close, like really close, he can count Jaehyun’s eyelashes and the laugh lines that are starting to show. He clears his throat, “This is gonna sting a bit” He says as dabs a little bit of the disinfectant. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaehyun doesn’t flinch one bit, though Doyoung does hear Jaehyun take a breath. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The next thing he knows, he’s against the wall and Jaehyun’s kissing him. <i> Jung Jaehyun is kissing him </i> Doyoung realizes and pushes Jaehyun back. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaehyun looks at Doyoung with wide eyes, “I’m sorry, I-”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Doyoung shakes his head “No, it’s alright, I just wish you’ve given me the heads up." Doyoung says, blushing  "I- can we clean your wound first? I’m genuinely concerned about it.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaehyun laughs and nods. Doyoung really tries to hide his smile the rest of the time he cleans Jaehyun’s wound.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“This is gonna leave a scar though” Doyoung says, finishing up and putting the gauze back on.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s alright, it makes me look rugged don’t you think?” Jaehyun says, corners of his mouth lifting and dimples out. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I think you’re pretty any way you look to be honest, which is quite annoying, how does it feel to look the way you look?” Doyoung says, looking at Jaehyun. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Doyoung then fights his inner monologue and kisses Jaehyun. They’re kissing and everything is making feel Doyoung a little light headed. 

He knows they've been kissing for awhile, but he doesn’t know how long its been, just that he doesn’t wanna stop.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
Jaehyun pulls back, smiles and says, “Do you think our friends will worry?”
  
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Let them.” Doyoung says and goes back to kissing Jaehyun. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Sicheng walks in five minutes later and yells for Taeil to pull them apart so he can use the bathroom. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Doyoung and Jaehyun exit with their hands intertwined, entering the room with Yuta yelling out “Finally, jesus <i> fuck</i>.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- I definitely rushed the last part and might comeback to edit and read thru this again hahaha<br/>- It is currently 9pm on a friday and i'm finally off work and on weekend mode!!!! y'all dont work for a start up its gonna kill u<br/>- THANK YOU QIAN KUN FOR MAKING DOYOUNG TRIP &lt;3333 U R ARE MY #1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahhh watch me update this and walk away for another 4 months ahhaha well, hope everyone's enjoying! also i'm 100% sure there are multiple typos on this! i'm so sorry!! will come back and edit when i'm more awake :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeno Lee is exhausted. Bone tired, running on last energy resource <i>exhausted</i>. He’s on his second shift and he has still has a scheduled 10am surgery with Dr. Kim and two more rounds before he can finally sleep for a full two days. 

He reminds himself that this is what he wanted—this is for 10 year old Jeno, but boy did he want to strangle 10 year old Jeno. </p><p>Jeno has about an hour before he needs to start prepping for the surgery so he decides to go to the nurse’s lounge to bug one of the nurses (read: Nurse Na) to go and grab a cup of coffee with him. </p><p>Jeno knocks on the lounge's door, enters and says a hello to the rest of the nurses on duty. He zeroes in on Jaemin and brings out his most charming smile.</p><p>“No, Jeno. I’m seriously busy and Hendery’s coming in late. I’ve got a lot of patients to check on.” Jaemin says as a greeting to Jeno. Jaemin pushes Jeno out the door of the nurses’ area, clipboard in hand.<br/>

</p>
<p>Jeno pouts and is about to protest that he and Jaemin don’t get to hang out anymore when he spots Chenle at the reception. He approaches Chenle, hoping to show some kind of seniority, and to bribe him into buying him his coffee. </p><p>“Lele!” Jeno says, eye smile on full display. Chenle looks up and tries to physically hide himself under his coat. He fails. </p><p>Jeno reaches out for Chenle’s cheeks only for Chenle to grab both his hands. </p><p>“Hyung, <i>Chenle</i> not Lele. I’m not your junior, or a kid you knew from years ago, I’m trying to reinvent myself.” Chenle says as a greeting, pushing away Jeno’s hands, making grabby hands at his cheeks. 

“This is Jisung, I don’t know if you’ve met him apart from formal settings, Jisung this is Dr. Jeno Lee, unfortunately, I've known him for years" Chenle says, rolling his eyes.

</p><p>Jisung does a formal bow and introduces himself, “Hello Dr. Lee, I’m Jisung” he says, a little shyly. </p><p>Jeno mimics Jisung’s bow, “Hello, It’s okay, you can call me hyung” Jeno says and tries for Chenle’s cheeks again. </p><p>“Hyung, guess what” Chenle says as in whisper, slapping away Jeno’s hands, “I visited Jaehyun hyung over the weekend and walked in on Dr. Kim half naked in the kitchen. Safe to say, I am forever scarred.” He finishes with a shudder throughout his body. </p><p>Jeno laughs. He’s seen Jaehyun in a more compromising position in the staff room the other day, and also, who is he to hate on love. 

He’s ultimately glad Dr. Kim is finally <i> finally </i> dating again. He’s known him for about 10 years outside the professional setting and he knows how long the two have been skirting around each other from his brother. </p><p>“I know this sounds sick, but I’m kinda glad that happened. Removes some of the nervousness I have around him since I know he and my brother, uhm...you know, Do it” Chenle says shrugging, Jisung is beside him nodding along. </p><p>“Aren’t you two adorable. Come on, let’s get some coffee and breakfast, on me” Jeno says, swinging his arm around Chenle. </p><p>They’ve occupied one of the bigger tables at the cafe on the first floor. Jeno kept his promise and paid for their meals. He spots a couple of the other upper year residents from the cue at the cashier and gestures for them to join their table. </p><p>Jungwoo, Xiaojun and Mark—all third year residents—join their table. As they sit down, the three residents look at the new interns, nodding at Jeno to introduce them. </p><p>“Oh right! these are our new interns, Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung. They're currently doing their first shifts with Dr. Kim and I. ” Jeno says as an introduction to the rest of the group. </p><p>Jungwoo says a quick hello, takes a bite out of his croissant and proceeds to talking about his latest discovery,  “Guess what,” Jungwoo says around his bite, Mark and Xiaojun give him slightly disgusted looks as he chews while talking, “Right as I was going into my night shift yesterday, I saw Dr. Moon and his husband! His husband is <i>soooooo</i> good looking, like wow you wouldn’t believe!”</p><p>Mark starts laughing, “You do know that Dr. Moon is married to Jeno’s older brother right?” </p><p>The table collectively gasps (save for Chenle), looking at Jeno with wide eyes. </p><p>Jeno smiles and starts turning red. He ignores the stares from Jisung and Xiaojun and addresses Jungwoo, “You’re doing well under Taeil hyung then, Jungwoo hyung?” Jeno says to Jungwoo while also passing him a napkin to wipe his mouth. </p><p>“Oh yeah, yeah, definitely. Dr. Moon is really good. He’s quite obscure and a little shy at first but I’m finally getting him to open up to the rest of the team so it’s really good.” Jungwoo says in between eating “I’m sorry, I really didn’t know you were his brother-in-law!” He finishes. </p><p>“It’s totally fine! It’s quite nice that Dr. Moon transferred here, he’s always calmed me down so it’s extremely nice having him at the hospital.” Jeno says taking a sip out of his coffee. </p><p>“So, Jeno, you know all of them then? Dr. Moon and their little group?” Xiaojun says to Jeno, trying not to sound too much like a fanboy. </p><p>“Yeah, I kinda grew up around them?” Jeno says looking down at his cup “They were my hyungs you know, and I’ve watched them through med school and stuff, so yeah” Jeno says a little shyly. </p><p>Chenle nods and laughs at Jeno, knowing full well that despite how Dr. Moon's group looks, they're all just huge dorks. Chenle only knows them through his own brother's stories throughout the years and a few anecdotes from Jeno when they were going to the same undergrad.</p><p>“God, what’s Dr. Qian like? How did he get to where he is? I have so many questions he’s like, the person I aspire to be you know? He just has his life together and people he meet seem to just admire the ground he works on you know?” Xiaojun says rapidly. 

“He’s like, just perfect you know? I feel like I’m in constant competition with Renjun to just get Dr. Qian’s nod of approval and like, I'm not even mad, I just want his last stamp of approval you know?”</p><p>“Yeah, Dr. Kun definitely has that vibe but trust me, he’s as chaotic, as probably Dr. Johnny or Dr. Yuta, he just has a more organized calendar.” Jeno says smiling. </p><p>“Honestly, out of their little friend group, Dr. Nakamoto is probably the most eccentric one you know.” Mark says, 

“I mean, I’m not trying to be biased being his resident, but like, he knows all his patients names and wants to personally discharge them. It’s quite admirable, I can’t even remember what I freakin ate, let alone all the other patients I tend to without their boards you know.” </p><p>Lucas, another third year resident walks up to their table with a tray in hand. "Morning guys, mind if I join in?" Xiaojun makes room for him and looks behind to say bye to Hendery, who also waves a quick goodbye to the group before running towards the elevators. </p><p> </p><p>As more introductions go around and Lucas starts laughing at Mark waxxing poetic about Dr. Nakamoto, Xiaojun speaks up and spots Renjun on the line, “Oh, hey look, it’s Renjun. Renjun!” Waving at him and motioning for him to come over.</p><p>Lucas snaps his head up so quick and fumbles with his tray. Everyone in the table tries to keep the table balanced as he makes a mess of trying to wipe the coffee he spilled. 

Renjun approaches their table and Lucas is kind of enamored with the tiny doctor.  </p><p>Renjun walks up and says a polite Hello to everyone around the table. Lucas, still looking at Renjun weirdly, suddenly sticks his hand out toppling the other empty cups from the table. Renjun blushes and everyone in the table is more or less annoyed at the silent flirting going on. </p><p><i>“Ok, Xuxi, cool it” </i> Xiaojun says in mandarin to keep Lucas focused. Chenle and Jisung trying to silently laughing at them. </p><p>Everyone settles in and goes back to their conversations when Jeno spots Dr. Kim with Jaehyun and stands up “Alright, gotta go into prep. See ya guys!” He says, quickly wiping his mouth and rushing to get to Doyoung.</p><p>Doyoung gives Jaehyun a quick kiss and sees Jeno coming.  He finally says a quick bye to Jaehyung and then and him Jeno are walking towards the elevators. </p><p>Chenle on the other hand has put his head down on the table trying to hide from his brother as he sees Jaehyun begin to approach the cafe. </p><p>Jaehyun arrives and stops beside Chenle, putting both his hands on Chenle's shoulders.</p><p>“Lele, why don’t you introduce me to everyone?” Jaehyun says, as a greeting.</p><p>“I don’t think thats necessary, <i>hyung</i>” Chenle says, glaring at him. </p><p>Jaehyun sticks his tongue out and looks at the rest of the table.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Jaehyun, Chenle’s older brother-” </p><p>“<i>Step brother</i>, I’m adopted” Chenle interrupts explaining to the rest. </p><p>“-Still your brother dude, but more importantly,  I’m Dr. Kim’s boyfriend.” Jaehyun says, with megawatt smile. He starts ruffling Chenle's hair just to mess with him a bit more. </p><p>“Shouldn’t you be running a company or something? Why don’t you leave, like, right now?” Chenle says, glaring at his brother. </p><p>“Actually, I’ve got a meeting with Director Park, so this is is exactly where I’m suppose to be Lele.” Jaehyun says, trying to mess with Chenle more. </p><p>“Oh! I know you! You’re the CEO of Neo Culture Tech right? The really fancy startup? Haechan’s my bestfriend!” Renjun says abruptly. 

He startles everyone at the table since this is probably the first time he’s ever actually spoken that excitedly and that loud. “Sorry, I—sorry, I mean, Hello, I’m Renjun, my best friend—Haechan or Donghyuck, he works NCT.” Renjun says quietly. </p><p>Jaehyun smiles, “Any friend of Hyuckie’s is a friend of mine.” He reaches out his hand for Renjun to take. </p><p>“Jesus, he’s cute.” Jungwoo whispers to Xiaojun and Mark. Xiaojun nods and looks back at Jaehyun. </p><p>“I—you know Haechan is in love with Jeno right?” Renjun says full of mirth.</p><p>Everyone in the table is still getting used to this side of Renjun and watching the conversation play out. </p><p>“That I do know. He never shuts up about Dr. Jeno Lee” Jaehyun says laughing. </p><p>Xiaojun looks away  “<i> Jesus, the dimples”</i> he points out and mouths to Jungwoo. </p><p>
“It’s frustrating. I’ve tried to set them up several times but Haechan just keeps making a fool of himself and Jeno keeps flirting with him but Haechan thinks its some sort of game.” Renjun says this time with a pout. 


Lucas chokes and spit a little bit of his coffee out. 
</p><p>
“You okay dude?” Mark says, checking on Lucas. 
</p><p>
“Yeah, cool. Uh, yeah” Lucas says, in between coughs. 
</p><p>
“Jisung Park right?” Jaehyun turns to Jisung. Jisung looks up, a little flustered. “Mind showing me to your dad’s office? Jaehyun says. 
</p><p>
“Yes— uh— sure” Jisung says, flustered. He begins to gather his things and stands up to accompany Chenle's brother. 
</p><p>
Lucas, Mark, Chenle, Jungwoo, Xiaojun and Renjun all look at the Jisung with insanely wide eyes and Jisung shrinks behind Jaehyun. </p><p>The residents and Chenle all look at Jaehyun and Jisung. Jaehyun, sensing that he just revealed Jisung Park’s identity, mentally curses at himself. </p><p>
Jaehyun clears his throat and puts on his best smile, “Sorry, Doctors and Lele, gotta go! I’ll see you later yeah?” Jaehyun says, waving at the rest of the table as well. 
</p><p>
“Lots of revelations at 9am on a wednesday, yeah?” Jungwoo says, second croissant in hand. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Do they now know you’re Chanyeol’s son?” Jaehyun says as Jisung and him get on the elevator.</p><p>“It’s alright. I wasn’t actually hiding it and like, no one really asked.” Jisung says, shrugging. </p><p>“Still, I’m sorry.” Jaehyun says, pressing the 24th floor and rubbing the back of his neck, “How’s your internship going? Is Dr. Kim treating you well? I’ll ask him to do whatever you want.” He says, sort of as an apology.</p><p>Jisung laughs, “It’s alright, I swear. I—It’s great. Dr. Kim has been so good to me.” </p><p>“That's great! I heard you wanted to specialize in hearts as well, like Doyoung?” Jaehyun says, more sincerely.</p><p>“Uh—yes, I’m very fascinated with hearts and Dr. Kim really solidified that for me.” Jisung says, blushing. </p><p>“That’s nice though. Do you know what my brother would like to specialize in?” Jaehyun says, shifting the conversation to Chenle. </p><p>“Pedia I think? He—uh, he loves Dr. Suh” Jisung says, rubbing his hands together. </p><p>Jaehyun smiles, sees how gentle and shy Jisung is, which is definitely good news for Chenle because god knows his brother needs friends who are a lot more calm and collected around him. </p><p>“Tragic.” Jaehyun says, making Jisung smile. </p><p>They finally arrive at the 24th floor, they step out of the elevator and head their way to Dir. Park’s office. Jisung knocks and opens the door. “Hey Dad,” he says, opening the door for Jaehyun to step in as well. </p><p>“Oh! Hi Jisungie! Is everything alright?" Chanyeol says, before looking up and seeing his company "Oh! Jaehyun, is it already our meeting? Sorry, time is totally slipping me right now"  he says, getting up to meet both Jisung and Jaehyun at the door.  </p><p>"Do you want to have lunch with me today?” Chanyeol says addressing Jisung and motions for Jaehyun to enter the room at make himself comfortable. </p><p>“No, dad. I’m good.” Jisung says, trying to avoid his dad’s kiss. Chanyeol succeeds anyway and sends Jisung off. Jaehyun says thank you and settles in on the chair across Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“How have you been Jaehyun? I heard Dr. Kim’s attitude has been significantly better?” Chanyeol says, stretching out and wiggling his eyebrows. </p><p>Jaehyun laughs, “Guilty, it’s me!”</p><p>
 
They move on with the agenda, making sure their new launches for the new programs of the Hospital are updated with the current options and functions of the app. They talk a little bit about the expansion to Japan and close the meeting with another schedule set in three weeks to test out new updates. 


Right when Jaehyun’s about to drive off from the hospital and head back to the office, he gets a message. 
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i> Doyoungie </i>
  </b><br/>
<i>Our sex life is  noy for Director Park to know about Jaehuyun!!!!!!!!!!</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun laughs and sends a peach emoji along with a kissy face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>quite a few revelations am i right??</p><p>So yeah, we've got<br/>Luren and a hint of Nohyuck in this as well! &lt;3 yay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>